


The Elementary School Definition

by padalelli



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas being awkward, Destiel - Freeform, Fanon, Fluff, M/M, The Hunter Games, moc!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 07:38:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3439007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padalelli/pseuds/padalelli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request by castielsgravellyvoice: maybe some fluffy Destiel? Maybe with Sam helping Cas in trying to get Dean to like him and it goes kind of awry (Trying out his interests, dressing like him, etc?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Elementary School Definition

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is so awful, I suck at writing Destiel. But I tried with the prompt! I didn't go into the whole AU thing.

I like texting. Emoticons,” Castiel said with a smile as he tried to cheer Dean up. But Dean just left without a word. More like a scowl, even though he knew Cas was only trying to help. As soon as Dean was no longer visible, Cas put down the phone and sighed. “He seems calm.”  
"Too calm," Sam said. "I think he’s just trying not to pop a cork."  
"There’s got to be a way we can help," Cas said. "We can’t just let him go through this by himself. My father knows what it would do to him."  
"Maybe you could cheer him up. But in a more subtle way," Sam said.   
"What do you mean?" Cas asked, furrowing his eyebrows.  
"I mean… try doing things his way."  
"I’m afraid I still don’t understand," Cas said. But Castiel did understand. He knew Sam was suspicious of his ever growing feelings for the older Winchester. Despite having renewed his Grace, Castiel still felt human tendencies becoming more prominent within him. And one of these tendencies was emotion. Which, of course, he’d always been able to comprehend human emotions, or at least the concept of them, and he’d gotten better at deciphering whenever each emotion was being displayed, and he himself and occasionally displayed human emotion, even before the fall. But Dean’s change in personality from the mark was sparking emotions in Castiel that he hadn’t really contemplated. Whenever Dean was angry, Cas wanted to calm him down. Whenever Dean felt guilty, Cas always felt the need to tell him it wasn’t his fault. And if Dean was upset and self-loathing, Cas just wanted to cheer him up. Despite all this, though, Cas was too nervous to actually do any of these things. He just hasn’t completely determined why this was.   
"Cas, I know how you’re feeling," Sam revealed.   
"What makes you say that?" Cas asked, his eyes alert.   
"You’ve saved both of our lives countless times. And we will never be able to repay you for that. But I can tell… with Dean, you don’t want him to repay you. You’ve never once even indicated that he had to do anything for you. Even when you were building an angel army, you insisted on doing it yourself. You didn’t dare let Dean get involved until he wouldn’t take no for an answer," Sam said.  
"I do that for you as well," Cas tried to argue.   
"No, you don’t. You ask plenty of things from me. Even when you don’t want to, you still ask."  
"I suppose that is true…" Cas looked down and muttered. "What does it mean?"  
"It means you like him. In the elementary school definition of the term," Sam told him.   
"How can I get him to like me? In the elementary school definition of the term?" Cas replied.  
"Like I said, try doing things his way," Sam said.  
"Haven’t I already done that? Whenever he’s angry, I just let him be, whenever he’s-"  
"No, Cas, not like that. That’s kind of just ignoring whatever is going on between you. You need to confront it," Sam said. "And let him see."  
"So what does that entail?"  
"Try helping him get his mind off all this. Do something with him that he enjoys," Sam said.   
Castiel nodded and left the bunker in the blink of an eye, appearing in a seemingly random alleyway. He opened up the back door of the nearest building and entered. Once inside the bar, he went over to the pool table and approached a woman playing by herself. “Hi there,” the woman said, revealing her thin southern accent. “Can I help you with something?” she politely asked, resting her hand on her hip.   
"Could you teach me how to play the sport known as billiards?" Cas asked. "It’s for a friend," he added at the ending, shrugging.  
”Sure, sugar. Do you want me to teach you nine ball or just good ole fashioned pool?” she asked.   
"Just pool, I suppose," he said gruffly.   
She smiled. “Trying to impress a girl?” she asked as she handed him the stick and walked around collecting the balls from the pockets.  
”Something like that,” Cas said, chuckling.  
*****  
A few hours later, Castiel arrived back at the bunker, clad in dark blue jeans and a Rolling Stones tee shirt, still accompanied by his trench coat. He walked towards Dean’s bedroom and knocked on the door.   
He heard a shuffling and then the door opened to reveal Dean. “Did you find anything?” Dean asked eagerly before taking in Castiel’s attire. “Good God, Cas why are you dressed like a normal person?” he then asked.  
"Sam said that in order to cheer you up, I should try doing things your way. So I was wondering if you’d like to come to an establishment where alcohol consumption and the game of billiards are encouraged with me. To get your mind off of things," Cas said nervously, trying to seem his normal self even though he definitely didn’t feel like his normal self.   
"No, I have to keep looking for a way to get rid of the mark," Dean said. He began to turn away when Cas grabbed his arm.  
"Dean. Stop worrying about the mark," he said firmly. "The only way to keep its effects at bay is to get your mind off of it. Come with me," he said, a demand rather than a question. Dean’s eyes widened. He didn’t think Castiel would be so aggressive about focusing on things that didn’t involve the mark. So he nodded silently. Cas’ hand still on Dean’s arm, he flew them to a bar, one Dean frequented.   
"Cas, what’s up buddy? Why’re you doing all this?" Dean asked after glancing around the joint.  
"Just trying to help," Cas said, struggling to keep his tone normal sounding. "Let’s play some pool, shall we?"  
Dean nodded, lifting an eyebrow. As they began to play each other, Cas’ coat kept getting in the way, strewing his shots. After some time, he took it off and set it down close by. He didn’t notice, but Dean gave him a once over before resuming the game. Cas still struggled, but in a different way. Now he was hitting the balls too hard, sending them flying off the table. Castiel muttered indecencies under his breath, quickly apologizing to Dean and trying to pick up the balls, chasing them as they rolled around on the floor. “Okay, Cas, stop,” Dean said. Cas was trying to pick up his mess for the fourth time when Dean placed a hand on his shoulder. “What’s this about, why are you doing this?” he asked.  
Castiel sighed and took them back to the bunker. They stood just outside the door. Dean had to look around to get his bearings. “I was trying to get you to like me,” he said.  
"What do you mean, Cas? I already like you," Dean said.   
"Not in the ‘elementary school definition of the term’," Cas said, using air quotes with his hands.  
"Wait, what?" Dean asked, catching where Castiel was going with this.  
"According to Sam, the way I react to your human tendencies is… indicative of certain… emotions," Castiel struggled to find words.  
"Elementary school, what like you have a crush on me?" Dean asked.   
Cas looked at Dean without lifting his head. ”That seems to be the case…” Cas said hesitantly. “I was trying to get you to like me back.”  
"Wait, why didn’t you just ask?"  
"It didn’t seem like the human thing to do…" Cas said. "Wait, does that mean you like me too?" Cas asked.  
Dean chuckled and looked away. “It’s kinda something I’ve been struggling with in addition to the mark. But I, uh, I just left it alone because I just assumed…” Dean trailed off. He chuckled again to himself before pulling Cas into a tight embrace. Cas had just started to return the hug when Dean let go of him, took Cas’ face in his hands and kissed him.


End file.
